100 Hellsing Ficlets
by KitsuneButterfly
Summary: 100 Alucard x Integra ficlets inspired by random songs on my iPod. Done as a pet project, not affiliated with any "official" projects.
1. Take My Hand

I needed something to do in my free time. This will (eventually) be 100 AxI ficlets themed after whatever song is playing on my iPod while I'm writing, with no duplicates. The story will either be themed after the song, have the song's lyrics interposed in the story, or have the characters quoting the lyrics, or any combination of the three. I am not doing this as a part of an "official" challenge. This is a personal challenge. There will be touches of AU and OOC-ness throughout the ficlets.

That said, I own nothing. No songs, no Hellsing, no nothing.

This ficlet was written at two different times, which is why the ending might seem a little off from be beginning.

Enjoy!

* * *

01. "Take My Hand" – Simple Plan

'_What a night'_, thought Alucard with a sigh as he took a seat in one of the spindly little chairs scattered around the ballroom. He hadn't seen his master for hours. Upon arriving, she had been swept away by eligible bachelors before she could even put away her coat.

Boredly, the vampire tapped into his master's mind. With any luck, she'd be plotting the violent death of the last man to step on her toes. However, instead of rage, he found… distress? As nonchalantly and discreetly as is possible for a towering vampire in red concerned about his master's wellbeing, Alucard made his way to where he knew Integra would be.

She was sitting in a dimly lit hall at the bottom of a staircase, somewhere not terribly far from the restrooms but definitely off the beaten path of those attending the ball. Her hair and gown were disheveled and tears made tracks down her cheeks. Hurriedly, she tried to wipe away the tears as she both heard and felt her servant approach.

"What happened, Master?" inquired Alucard as he took a seat on the stair below the one Integra sat on.

The knight simply shook her head and said nothing.

Alucard watched his master carefully, taking in every detail of her current appearance. "Why didn't you call me," he finally said after a few moments.

"I didn't want a murder on my hands," said Integra as she wiped her eyes one last time and pushed a stray lock of pale blonde hair behind her ear.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I can't very well go out there looking like this," said Integra, motioning to her mussed hair and dress. As an afterthought, she added, "I don't even want to know what my face looks like right now."

"Come with me," said Alucard as he stood and offered his hand to his master.

"But I-", Integra started.

"You said you couldn't go out there," said Alucard with a shrug. "What's the point of staying if you're going to sit back here the entire time?"

"I can't just-", she protested.

"With the sheer amount of people here, I doubt one person leaving early will be missed," pointed out Alucard.

"Very well," said Integra with a sigh as she took her servant's hand. When Alucard began leading her away from the main exit, Integra voiced a bit of concern regarding their destination.

"There is more than one way out of the building," said Alucard simply.

"But it's raining," said Integra. "I don't even have a coat."

Without a word, Alucard removed his coat and set it on Integra's shoulders. He also placed his hat on her head.

The pair was silent the rest of the way to the exit Alucard had chosen.

"Where would you like to go?" inquired the vampire as soon as both he and his master were outside of the building.

Integra thought for a moment before carefully replying, "Let's just walk."

With that, the two stepped out from beneath the shelter of the building and into the pouring rain. Within minutes, Alucard was soaked, though he didn't seem to mind much. Integra managed to stay fairly dry beneath his coat and hat.

After a while, Integra spoke up. "Do you have any destination in mind, or do you aim to walk through the night?"

Alucard brushed past a man going the opposite way on the sidewalk before replying. "If you'd like a destination, we can find some place to go. I, myself, don't have one in particular."

Integra nodded and halted in front of the first coffee shop she found. "I want a cup of hot tea," she said as she stood in front of the door.

Alucard said nothing, but opened the door for Integra. Luckily for the pair, the coffee shop was almost empty. The few there either didn't notice or didn't care that a tall, damp man in a Victorian-style suit and a woman clad in a formal dress and what appeared to be the man's odd red coat and hat had just entered the small shop.

Integra ordered and, just as she went to grab her handbag in search of her wallet, realized that she had left it at the ball. For a moment, she looked crestfallen and was about to cancel her order. Before she could say anything, however, Alucard produced a wallet from somewhere in his suit. It was Integra's.

"Where did you get that?" hissed Integra as she and Alucard sat down at a booth.

"You almost left it," said Alucard with a shrug.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know," said the vampire as he tucked her wallet back into his suit.

Integra sighed and took a sip of her tea. The hot liquid was refreshing after walking through the cool, rainy night. As soon as she was finished, she stood and made her way toward the exit. Alucard, of course, followed.

"Where to now, Master?" asked the vampire. "Home?"

"How would we get there?" wondered Integra aloud.

"We could always to back to the ball and retrieve the car. And your coat and handbag."

"Yes," said Integra as she considered that particular option. The ball would be ending at about the time they got there. With any luck, they could slip into the crowd, grab her things, and be gone before anyone realized she had even left and come back. "That will do."

With a nod, Alucard started back to the ball, Integra not far behind.

When the pair reached the ball, they could tell that it was still going on, but would be ending soon. They could hear the music coming from inside.

"May I have this dance?" inquired Alucard as he offered his hand for the second time that night.

After a moment of thought, Integra took her servant's hand and the two danced in the rain to the music that came from inside. The steps were a bit unfamiliar to Integra, but Alucard led her with ease through the dance.

As the music ended, master and servant stepped apart. When people began spilling from the doors, Alucard and Integra slipped in among the crowd unnoticed. Integra received her coat and bag, Alucard removed his coat and hat from Integra, and the pair sat in silence on the way back to the Hellsing manor, both reflecting on the night.


	2. I Wanna Love You

I needed something to do in my free time. This will (eventually) be 100 AxI ficlets themed after whatever song is playing on my iPod while I'm writing, with no duplicates. The story will either be themed after the song, have the song's lyrics interposed in the story, or have the characters quoting the lyrics, or any combination of the three. I am not doing this as a part of an "official" challenge. This is a personal challenge. There will be touches of AU and OOC-ness throughout the ficlets.

That said, I own nothing. No songs, no Hellsing, no nothing.

A little short ficlet before class. :3 I drive my roomie crazy because I sing this song all the time, which is where I got the idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

02. "I Wanna Love You" – The Maine

"Walter, what is that infernal vampire singing?" demanded Integra, slamming her hands down onto her desk as Alucard's voice floated into her office from who-knows-where. Her servant's noise was making her paperwork-induced headache worse; the vampire was a terrible singer.

"I think it's an American song," said Walter, trying to be helpful.

"That explains everything," grumbled Integra as she massaged her temples.

"You can't see me, but I can see you. It's cool, we jet, the mood is set. Your lips are wet…" Alucard sang, terribly off-key.

Integra groaned and Walter sighed.

"I see you winding, grinding, up on that pole. I know you see me looking at you and you already know. I wanna love you, you already know. I wanna love you," Alucard materialized into Integra's office, "you already know." With that, the vampire paused in his singing and grinned at his master.

"Do you like my song?" he asked, grin growing ever wider.

"It's a vile song," muttered Integra as she began discreetly searching through her desk drawer for her pistol.

"Can't please everyone," said the red-clad vampire with a shrug as he disappeared from Integra's office before she could get the gun out.

Just as Integra was about to resume her paperwork, the singing started once more.

"The fancy cars, the women and the caviar. You know who we are, 'cause we're pimpin' all over the world!"

Integra was tempted to scream.


	3. Red Dress

I needed something to do in my free time. This will (eventually) be 100 AxI ficlets themed after whatever song is playing on my iPod while I'm writing, with no duplicates. The story will either be themed after the song, have the song's lyrics interposed in the story, or have the characters quoting the lyrics, or any combination of the three. I am not doing this as a part of an "official" challenge. This is a personal challenge. There will be touches of AU and OOC-ness throughout the ficlets.

That said, I own nothing. No songs, no Hellsing, no nothing.

I have a red dress...

Enjoy!

* * *

03. "Red Dress" – Lovehatehero

_I feel there's something here,  
But I don't know.  
My heart beats quicker, now…  
Because of you._

Another elite social function, another night spent at a ball as Integra's date/bodyguard. Not that Alucard minded all that much. He enjoyed being near his master. The monster looked up as his master made her way down the stairs to where he waited at the door.

_You're the girl with the red dress on,  
You're the girl I've dreamed about.  
Drifting away.  
Woah._

Alucard had to admit, he had never seen his master in anything so… lovely before. True, she had worn dresses before, but the vampire found that none compared to the one she currently wore. It was a floor-length red dress with a halter tie around the neck and a dip that showed off a nice (in Alucard's opinion) amount of cleavage.

_We're not alone, just you and me baby.  
Take you home.  
(Don't tell me you're not-)  
I'm so in love with the thought of loving you, baby.  
My heart beats quicker now.  
My heart beats fast for you._

If Alucard were alive, he reckoned his heart rate would have quickened at an alarming rate at the sight of his master. At that moment, he had eyes only for her, a stunning vision in red.

_You leave me speechless, and so afraid.  
Being rejected by you means everything._

"Are you ready to go, Alucard?" asked Integra as she drew near to the door.

Alucard found himself momentarily incapable of speaking; he was mesmerized by the way Integra walked, the way the fabric of her dress was always smooth against her skin.

"Well, come on, then," she said somewhat impatiently as she walked past the staring Alucard.

_You're the girl with the red dress on,  
You're the girl I've dreamed about...  
Drifting away.  
Woah.  
We're not alone, just you and me, baby.  
Take you home.  
(Don't tell me you're not)  
I'm so in love with the thought of loving you, baby.  
My heart beats quicker, now.  
My heart beats fast for you._

In something of a trance, Alucard followed his master out the door and into the car. They said nothing on the way to the function, both lost in his or her own thoughts.

As was his duty, Alucard escorted Integra through the doors of the building in which the function was to take place. "You look lovely, Master," he commented as he left her to take his usual place on a far wall, where he would stay until told otherwise.

The barest hint of pink tinted Integra's cheeks at her servant's compliment. She took her place at one of the small round tables and waited for the event to start.

_Drifting away, I dream of a day, I'm kissing the pain away.  
Kissing the pain, I dream of a day I'm kissing the pain away.  
(I'll kiss the pain away).  
Kissing the pain, I dream of a day I'm kissing the pain away.  
(I'll kiss the pain away)._

This particular function turned out to be a very boring one. Integra probably would have fallen asleep if it weren't for her servant projecting into her mind multiple amusing ways to torture, maim, terrify, mentally scar, and/or kill the men who had flirted the hardest with her during the mingling bit of the function. More than once she had been forced to hide quiet giggles behind a napkin and a coughing fit. The man next to her had offered her a cough drop at one point.

_Woah.  
We're not alone, just you and me, baby.  
Take you home.  
(Don't tell me you're not)  
I'm so in love with the thought of loving you, baby.  
My heart beats quicker, now.  
My heart beats fast for you._

As soon as the function ended, Integra immediately made for the door, mentally calling Alucard to her.

Obediently, the vampire came and escorted Integra out. He even opened the car door for her, much to the valet's chagrin. Alucard's hand lingered on Integra's for a moment longer than usual as he helped her into the car.

Integra noticed and a tiny smile lit her features.

_Woah.  
We're not alone, just you and me, baby.  
Take you home.  
(Don't tell me you're not)  
I'm so in love with the thought of loving you, baby.  
My heart beats quicker, now.  
My heart beats fast for you._

As soon as they returned to the manor, the pair parted—Alucard headed for his dungeon and Integra for her room.

As he walked, for once, down to his dungeon, Alucard thought about how much he liked that red dress and how he would miss the sight of his master in it.

On a whim, the vampire phased up into Integra's room and situated himself in one of the shadows of her room. He arrived just in time to see his master untying the halter part of the dress from around her neck.

It was a lovely dress, but his master was even more beautiful, he decided.


	4. Pretty In Punk

I needed something to do in my free time. This will (eventually) be 100 AxI ficlets themed after whatever song is playing on my iPod while I'm writing, with no duplicates. The story will either be themed after the song, have the song's lyrics interposed in the story, or have the characters quoting the lyrics, or any combination of the three. I am not doing this as a part of an "official" challenge. This is a personal challenge. There will be touches of AU and OOC-ness throughout the ficlets.

That said, I own nothing. No songs, no Hellsing, no nothing.

Uwaaa, this one took forever to write. Mostly because every time I would start writing, my roommate would complain about the fact that I put Fall Out Boy on repeat... and she's not a fan. -cough-Butshedoesthesametome.-cough-

Enjoy!

* * *

04. "Pretty In Punk" – Fall Out Boy

"He stands alone because he's high on himself," said Integra dryly when asked by Seras why Alucard always stood alone when in the presence of others.

Alucard, who was doing his usual standing-off-in-the-shadows in Integra's office while Seras gave a report, was staring off into space, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"_But if you only knew…" _thought Alucard as he heard Integra's words. His mind quickly retreated back into reliving memories once he was no longer the object of discussion.

_There had been yet another formal event held only a few weeks ago. Alucard, as usual, stood away from the crowd, lurking in the shadows, always watching his master. He watched her laugh and talk with one of the men at the event. He only wished he could make her smile and laugh like that, but flaws in his personality prohibited that. He couldn't act like the man he once was—the man that still lived somewhere inside of him—around Integra. He was always the monster._

_Slowly, he walked over to his smiling master. The man had gone away to get more punch. "Would you mind if I sat next to you?" he asked. Not waiting for a reply, he plopped himself into the nearest chair. He enjoyed seeing her smile. He wished he could make her smile._

_Integra simply gave him a confused and slightly irritated look as her beau came back with drinks._

"_Shall I get another drink?" inquired the man, looking at Alucard. _

"_That won't be necessary," said Integra as she gave Alucard a look that clearly said "go back to your corner, I'm busy"._

_Alucard vacated the chair next to Integra and walked swiftly back to 'his corner' and watched Integra. Of all of the people there, he saw only her. He wished she'd notice him, or at least see him as something other than a monster. He was, after all, still a man. A man with the traits of a monster, but a man nonetheless._

Integra's beau from the formal event had visited quite a few times. Usually with flowers and overly flashy gifts. Alucard snorted to himself each time. Integra was not the kind of woman who would enjoy things such as that. She accepted them politely enough, and displayed the flowers until they wilted, but he knew that she didn't truly like the gifts. Especially the pendant that looked like a gilded, jewel-encrusted kidney. Alucard wondered what had possessed the man to give her that.

During these visits, Alucard confined himself to his dungeon. It pained the vampire to see his master with such an imperfect match. Sometimes, he would talk to his fledgling if he got bored enough. In the middle of one of such talks with Seras, he blurted out, suddenly—when his fledgling was going on about her new kitten familiar, of all things—"I don't like the way that man treats Master. He doesn't seem to know anything about her at all, always giving her fancy gifts…" he trailed off.

Seras stared at her master. That was a sudden change of subject.

"But it's none of my business, is it?" Alucard said softly.

Seras continued to stare at her master. He rarely showed any human emotion, and to suddenly show one of infatuation—maybe even… love? — was startling, to say the least. Once she managed to collect herself, she asked her master, "Well, why don't you court her as well? Become an even better suitor than Mr. Bryant?" It was a brilliant idea, if the police girl did say so herself.

Alucard said nothing, but Seras could swear that she saw her master's eyes light up. Just as the draculina was about to speak again, her master stood and vanished, presumably into his own chambers.

The next day, upon Integra's desk was a small box with a note attached. The note, penned in red ink and fancy handwriting, stated cryptically "I'm not the way you think I am." Inside the box was an old ornate silver cross strung on a new silver chain.

Integra smiled.


	5. I Will Not Bow

I needed something to do in my free time. This will (eventually) be 100 AxI ficlets themed after whatever song is playing on my iPod while I'm writing, with no duplicates. The story will either be themed after the song, have the song's lyrics interposed in the story, or have the characters quoting the lyrics, or any combination of the three. I am not doing this as a part of an "official" challenge. This is a personal challenge. There will be touches of AU and OOC-ness throughout the ficlets.

That said, I own nothing. No songs, no Hellsing, no nothing.

Really short, particularly sad fic done on a whim before lunch.

Enjoy!

* * *

05. "I Will Not Bow" – Breaking Benjamin

The vampire knelt in an ocean of blood, his master's head cradled in his arms. "Will you…?" he inquired.

His question hung in the air for a moment before Integra let out a soft "No." The iron maiden had fallen in battle; Alucard's beloved master was dying in his arms. And she refused to let him turn her. Slowly, Integra's hand reached up to touch Alucard's cheek. Though she would never admit it, she had grown to love her vampire. His madness, his loyalty, his rarely-shown kindness… she had fallen for him over the many years they had been together.

As he watched her die slowly in his arms, Alucard cursed himself—his damned respect for her and her wishes—for not allowing himself to turn her, all because she had said no.

He stayed with her until her body grew cold and her hand slipped from his face. Only then did he allow himself to cry tears of blood for the woman he loved. He had but only one small consolation—that she would live forever in his memory.


	6. Cooperstown

I needed something to do in my free time. This will (eventually) be 100 AxI ficlets themed after whatever song is playing on my iPod while I'm writing, with no duplicates. The story will either be themed after the song, have the song's lyrics interposed in the story, or have the characters quoting the lyrics, or any combination of the three. I am not doing this as a part of an "official" challenge. This is a personal challenge. There will be touches of AU and OOC-ness throughout the ficlets.

That said, I own nothing. No songs, no Hellsing, no nothing.

I felt the need to get this written because the plotbunnies demand a multi-chapter story to expand on this idea and the ones that immediately followed.

Enjoy!

* * *

06. "Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet" – Fall Out Boy

Alucard didn't attend the wedding.

Integra wished she didn't have to—but it was hers after all, and one must attend one's own wedding. Almost a year she had been married to that practical stranger, a marriage foisted upon her by the Convention.

When she had hit thirty, the Convention had become exceedingly vocal about Integra settling down and producing an heir. By thirty-two, they had her roped into this farce of a marriage. Integra and her husband rarely saw one another, save for the nights they planned in advance to spend together, as both were busy people. And for that Integra was grateful.

Charles was a decent man and all, but she found no pleasure in his company.

No, Integra sought pleasure other places.

Soon after her marriage, Integra often found herself in the lower levels of the mansion talking to her vampire servant. Much to Integra's surprise, he was very easy to talk to and made for pleasant company. She was able to confide in him her hopes and dreams, her fears and doubts.

The vampire listened and would occasionally pitch in advice.

Integra and Alucard had become close—friends.

Eventually, that friendship became something more.

Their relationship gradually evolved into Alucard and Integra both asleep in the same bed come morning, the night spent in a passionate battle for dominance.

Alucard lit a fire in Integra that no one else could. He was her servant, her companion, and her secret lover.

He only wished she could be his, and it was always with a hint of sadness that he kissed her goodbye in the morning as the sun crept into her bedroom, illuminating her still-slumbering figure and that damned wedding band.


	7. Hit Me

I needed something to do in my free time. This will (eventually) be 100 AxI ficlets themed after whatever song is playing on my iPod while I'm writing, with no duplicates. The story will either be themed after the song, have the song's lyrics interposed in the story, or have the characters quoting the lyrics, or any combination of the three. I am not doing this as a part of an "official" challenge. This is a personal challenge. There will be touches of AU and OOC-ness throughout the ficlets.

That said, I own nothing. No songs, no Hellsing, no nothing.

Because I saw a commercial that involved the phrase 'hit me with your pet shark' and my ribs hurt from laughing so hard.

Enjoy!

* * *

07. "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" – Pat Benatar

Another day, another pile of paperwork. Integra was bent over her desk writing in yet another report regarding collateral damage caused by Alucard. Furiously, her pen scratched across the page. She hoped to get this stack done early so perhaps for once she could get a proper night's rest.

She jumped when the doors to her office burst open and in strode none other than the cause of her paperwork – Alucard. And he was singing. Though at least he had used the door this time.

"Hit me with your pet shark!" he sang loudly.

"Apologies, Integra…" started Walter, poking his head around one side of the doorframe.

"We couldn't stop him. He was too strong," said Seras apologetically from the other side.

The vampire continued to belt out the – incorrect, mind – lyrics to Pat Benatar's song. "Why don't you hit me with your pet shark?"

Integra groaned and began to rummage in her desk drawer, either for some Advil or her gun. Whichever she found first. "You might want to get out of the way," she warned Walter and Seras.

Alucard failed to hear Integra's warning to Walter and Seras; he was too absorbed in his song. "Hit me with your pet shark! Fire away!"

"Gladly," muttered Integra as she noted that Walter and Seras were gone. With a small, wicked grin on her face, she pulled out her handy-dandy pistol packed with silver bullets just for Alucard. Aiming at the vampire's open mouth, the fired once, twice, three times.

Though she knew it was a waste of bullets, it was rather satisfying to see Alucard choking on the silver and his face ripped to shreds.


	8. Choke Chain

I needed something to do in my free time. This will (eventually) be 100 AxI ficlets themed after whatever song is playing on my iPod while I'm writing, with no duplicates. The story will either be themed after the song, have the song's lyrics interposed in the story, or have the characters quoting the lyrics, or any combination of the three. I am not doing this as a part of an "official" challenge. This is a personal challenge. There will be touches of AU and OOC-ness throughout the ficlets.

That said, I own nothing. No songs, no Hellsing, no nothing.

I listen to too much 3OH!3. Don't question the presence of an iPhone. Now we know where the chibi bat on the awesome plane came from.

Enjoy!

* * *

08. "Choke Chain" – 3OH!3

Integra doodled absently in the margins of her papers. While she knew she should be paying more attention to the Round Table meeting going on around her, what was being said wasn't terribly relevant to her and her organization and, to be quite honest, it was just one of those days.

As she finished the ear of the cartoon bat she had been drawing on a budget report, her pocket began to vibrate and sing.

"Purebred, got 'em with a nice coat. Your head, when I get them at the right throat. Big teeth, shock collars on their necks—"

Frantically, Integra grabbed at the iPhone hoping to silence it quickly, at least until she saw who was calling.

"Hello?" she ventured as she answered the call. "What?" Integra practically yelped. "Very well then. I'll be there momentarily."

"Sir Hellsing?" asked one of the Round Table members as she stood.

"I apologize," said Integra as she gathered her things to leave, "But there is a situation in Nottingham that requires my presence."

With that, she walked out the door.

"That is the last time I let Alucard choose his own ringtone," she muttered to herself as she headed to her car.


	9. 1985

I needed something to do in my free time. This will (eventually) be 100 AxI ficlets themed after whatever song is playing on my iPod while I'm writing, with no duplicates. The story will either be themed after the song, have the song's lyrics interposed in the story, or have the characters quoting the lyrics, or any combination of the three. I am not doing this as a part of an "official" challenge. This is a personal challenge. There will be touches of AU and OOC-ness throughout the ficlets.

That said, I own nothing. No songs, no Hellsing, no nothing.

It's almost 2AM. The fact that this story exists is proof that I need sleep. Why yes, I am a fan of Alucard abuse.

Enjoy!

* * *

09. "1985" - Bowling For Soup

"Cut it out!" barked Integra as she shoved her delinquent offspring apart.

"He stole my Harkonnen!" protested Seras, Integra's younger blonde offspring, as she desperately tried to continue yanking her elder brother around by the obscenely long braid.

Integra momentarily wondered exactly how her son had managed to steal such a large object – and better yet, where had he put it?

"Well, she got her bloody fingerprints all over my guitar!" complained Pip. Given her daughter's vampiric nature inherited from her father, Integra knew that Pip was not just using a common English euphemism. There were likely actually finger-and-hand prints in blood on his guitar.

"Pip," said Integra tiredly, "Give Seras back her Harkonnen. Seras, clean Pip's guitar. Carefully." She emphasized that last, knowing that Seras just might break the instrument out of spite. While she was normally quite sweet, Seras had a nasty temper.

"Yes, mum," grumbled the two teens as they scampered off to do as they had been told.

With a sigh, Integra headed back to her office. As she took a seat in her chair, she wondered where the years had gone. When had she become the forty-something, eternally-exhausted mother of two? Last she remembered, she had been young, full of spirit and fire with better things to do than hold together a family.

Also, when had Alucard, of all people, become her husband and father of her children? It felt like just yesterday, she was screaming at him for sneaking peeks at her in the bath.

Just… yesterday.

Integra awoke with a start. Her glasses were askew on her face, there was an imprint of her ink pen – and most likely some ink as well – on her cheek. She was also twenty-three and had fallen asleep doing paperwork. Again.

"Oh, thank God it was just a dream," she said with a relieved sigh.

At that precise moment, a certain vampire walked casually through the door. "Honey, I'm home," he said cheerfully, showing off that creepy toothy grin of his.

No sooner had the words left his lips than a silver ashtray was accurately thrown with significant force right between his legs.

Viciously crushing the urge to let out an undignified squeak, Aluard phased back out the door. The ashtray didn't phase with him and clattered to the floor on Integra's side of the door, much to Alucard's immense relief as the burning immediately stopped due to the silver losing contact with his body.

"Women and their damn monthly cycles," he said with a scowl as he phased down into his dungeons. "Can't take a joke."


End file.
